Sometimes Life Gets Complicated
by dstarGold93
Summary: AU:William "Spike" Giles and his brother Wesley are really close, but what happens when Spike and Wesley's girlfriend have an affair? Buffy has been with Wesley for about two years, and been with Spike for a year of that relationship. All of that on top of someone being kicked out of their home, and a teenage pregnancy, what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

William 'Spike' Giles and his brother Wesley Giles were very close and even though they fought often they were still always there for each other. Spike was a freshman in college, while Wesley was a senior in high school. Rupert Giles, Spike and Wesley's father was the librarian at Sunnydale high school, and Rupert's wife Jenny was a professor at UC Sunnydale. Wesley and his girlfriend Buffy Summers were very well-known around the campus of Sunnydale High and they were always trying to stay out of the popular crowd because they preferred their calm life style with out all the parties and drama that came along with the popular crowd.

Spike still lived at home since UC Sunnydale was only 25 minutes away from his house, and he would usually just go in with Jenny most days. Wesley didn't drive much any where but he would go and walk with Buffy to school. To say that Wesley was in love with Buffy was an understatement he was so in love with her that he was sure that she would be the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. Buffy loved Wesley she really did but there was something missing, and that missing something she found with Spike, Wesley's older brother, the one person he trusted more than anybody.

Spike and Buffy had a thing going on but they would always feel like dying because they were hurting Wesley every time they were together. One day Spike slipped away with Buffy when her class came to a campus tour of UC Sunnydale she got away from Wesley and her and Spike were sitting off on the far end of campus. Spike had his arms around Buffy as they sat in the grass.

"Spike what are we going to do?" Buffy asked

"Well we can always just come clean and tell him luv" Spike said

"No Spike this will kill him he's so in love with me and he looks up to you so much" Buffy said

"Well then Buffy you will just have to bloody marry him then we will keep up our affair as we marry people we don't love" Spike said a little angry

"Spike what the hell? I'm sorry I'm just confused alright. Look I better go before someone sees us" Buffy said getting up

"No baby come on I didn't mean it. Listen I'm just scared pet alright?" Spike said

"Scared of what?" Buffy asked

"Of what? Buffy I'm going to lose my brother because I'm so bloody in love with you. You're all I think about Buffy I'm drowning in you and I can't show it because you're my brothers girlfriend." Spike said

"Spike I know that Wesley really loves us but we can't keep lying to ourselves. I am so in love with you more than anything in this world and I can't even breathe when I'm with you. The way you look at me and smile it makes me happy and I was happy with Wes, but now I just feel like... It's not enough" Buffy said

"Luv I feel the same way but what can we do? I have tried and tried to not love you, to just make this all be okay but I can't do that anymore Buffy I feel like I'm in way too deep with you." Spike said

"Spike I'm scared what if he finds out? I mean he will hate us and I can't deal with him hating me, and I wouldn't be able to deal with ruining the relationship you two have. Spike you're his brother and I am coming between you..." Buffy started to say

"Hey listen to me alright. It isn't your fault Buffy okay I could have stopped this but I didn't I wanted you and in the beginning I pushed you to sneak around because it would be easier on Wesley alright that was all me, not you. Understand me?" Spike asked

"Yes I understand but Spike I don't want a relationship Wesley I want to move on in my life with you. I want to have a family with you, and I want to walk around town with you and brag to everybody who wants you that they can't have you because you're my boyfriend. But I can't do any of those things because I'm too afraid to tell Wesley to his face that I'm in love with his brother" Buffy said

Spike didn't say anything more he just sat there and held Buffy close to him. What they didn't pay attention to was the young guy walking pass them and watching their every move. Watching the closeness between Spike and Buffy. He took off in the opposite direction back to the dining area with the rest of his high school class.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you thought of my first chapter of this story. I wrote it a long time ago, but never published it. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Buffy was at the Bronze with her friends and Wesley. They were all talking about college and how the trip to UC Sunnydale actually inspired them. Buffy couldn't stop thinking about Spike and how much she wanted him now instead of Wesley. Wesley's best friend Xander Harris had just walked into the club and sat with them at the table. He was watching Buffy and watching her mood to see how she was acting. Xander has know the Giles family for years and thinks of Spike and Wesley like brothers since he is an only child. Wesley wanted to dance but Buffy made an excuse saying she was going to go to the restroom first Wesley kissed her then went out to dance with their friends Willow, and Tara. Buffy got up and moved towards the back of the club and then she felt somebody grab her arm. She turned and stood face to face with Xander.

"Buffy what is your problem?" Xander demanded

"Xander I don't know what you're talking about" Buffy said

"Don't lie Buffy. I saw you earlier today at the college getting all cozy with Spike" Xander said

"Xander..." Was all Buffy could get out

"Well? Buffy anything to say? You're not even denying it" Xander yelled

"I'm sorry you had to find out but I love Spike, and he loves me." Buffy admitted

"Well maybe you should tell your boyfriend then. Or did you forget that you had one?" Xander asked

"Listen I'm not proud of this alright Wesley doesn't deserve it at all alright! I know that. He's a great guy and some girl out there will be lucky enough to have him but it's not me Xander it's not me. Okay I know you knowing this puts you in an awkward position but please Xander don't tell Wes that you know alright please? I mean you can hate me all you want I mean I hate me but don't tell him" Buffy begged

Xander pulled Buffy into his arms as she started to cry and he just hugged her close to him.

"Buffy I won't tell him I promise but you should talk to him because this isn't fair to either of you" Xander said

"I know Xander. I love you. I will tell him" Buffy said

"I love you too Buffster" Xander smiled

They walked back to the table and Wesley, Tara, and Willow had just finished dancing. When they got back Wesley took Buffy in his arms and kissed her passionately and just held her close to him. This made Buffy feel even more guilty for sneaking around with Spike behind his back. They were walking home that night hand in hand then when Buffy got home she found Spike laying on her bed just waiting for her to come home.

"Hey luv" Spike smiled

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked

"Oh just waiting for you to come home. Your parents are gone for the night left about an hour ago" Spike said

"So what are we to do with an empty house?" Buffy asked seductively

"Oh well come here and I'm sure I can show you a few things" Spike said

Buffy went over to him and straddled his lap and kissed him hard. Every time she was with him she felt special and he made her know that she was. Spike groaned and turned so that he was on top of her. He pulled her shrill off and kissed the area between her breasts as she moaned Spike grind his erection into her harder. This time had felt different to both, not like they have had sex every night they had only done it twice and now making it a third time. Spike was more gentle and he took things slow with her this time. Spike had slip out of his clothes and he just hovered over Buffy looking at how gorgeous she looked Spike slid inside of her and took it slow at first until she begged him for more. They laid there in the after glow and held each other until Spike had to get home they laid there and just held each other.

When Spike got home Wesley was sitting in the living room watching TV then as soon as Spike walked through the door Wesley turned of the TV and asked Spike if he could talk to him about something important. Spike said sure then they sat in the living room and had a little chat.

"So whats on your mind little brother?" Spike asked

"I think Buffy is pulling away from me" Wesley said

"Ummm...Why do you think that?" Spike asked

"Well I mean lately the last few days she has just been a little distant" Wesley said

"Wes come on I mean she's stressed with school I mean I don't think she means to push you away" Spike said

"Well why wouldn't she tell me that she's stressed out? She didn't have to go out with me tonight if she would rather be at home" Wesley said

"Wesley I don't know what to tell you but Buffy will let you know when somethings wrong" Spike said

"Yeah you're right. I mean I just don't want to lose her I love her Spike I really do. I didn't know it was possible to love this much" Wesley said

"Yeah its possible to love somebody so much it kills you inside and you feel as thought something is tearing up inside of you" Spike said

"Well well Spike who are you so in love with?" Wesley asked

"Nobody mate. look I'm gonna head to bed alright? Night" Spike said leaving the room

Spike felt like a complete jerk. His little brother was in love with Buffy and so in love with her it made him feel like a right git for loving the same girl. Buffy was the girl of his dreams but there was something that needed sorting out because they couldn't keep sneaking around like this Spike went to bed with a lot on his mind thanking the gods that tomorrow was saturday.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading another chapter of my story. Remember to R&R! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
